particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Military of Rutania
The Rutanian Armed Forces are the armed forces of the Commonwealth of Rutania responsible for the defence of Rutania. They consist of four branches: Rutanian Army, Rutanian Navy, Rutanian Air Forces and Rutanian Miltary Intelligence. * Commander-in-chief: President of Commonwealth Pierre LeBon (Republican Elitist Part) * Minister of Defence: Lt. Gen. Basil J. Besancon (Republican Elitist Party) * Rutanian Armed Forces - 1,750,000 * Active personnel - 250,000 * Reserve personnel - 1,500,000 (Last updated July 2809) Joint Chiefs of Staff *Lt. Gen. Basil J. Besancon - Chairman *Gen. Miklos de Spaak (from the Rutanian Army) *Admiral Sigmund Kovats (from the Rutanian Navy) *Gen. Simon Morgant (from the Rutanian Air Force) Commanders of the RAF Rutanian Army Rutanian Navy Rutanian Air Force Rutanian Military Intelligence History Recent military involvement in Rutania has been small for over 300 years. As of now the Rutanian Armed Forces have seen little action since the Commonwealth has been established. During the 2300s Rutania was called the Rütanen Reich, a facist nation and for almost 100 years the RAF (then called the Rutanen Reich Army) was involved with 2 wars. Second Dundorfian Civil War The Rütanen Reich Army were seen as the catalyst of the 2nd Dundorfian Civil War. Prior to the war the Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Rütanen Reich secretly offered the Dundorfian Government military aid in case of a rebellion of leftist parties in February of 2365. As the tension between the Government and the left-wing parties was dying down, the Government hesitated and gave permission to the Rütanen Reich Army to march into Dundorf. A force of 31,000 troops, named the Rütanen Expeditionary Force (REF), entered Dundorf via the Chontaloia region and the war began. By the end, nearly 100,000 soldiers would serve in the REF in the conflict in Dundorf. Organization Rutanian Army is organized into 5 skeleton divisions, spearheaded by armoured brigades. These divisions are to be filled by reserves in wartime. Rutanian Navy is organized into 2 fleets: Northern Fleet, Southern Fleet. Rutanian Air Force is organized into 3 Air Force Groups. Rutanian Military Intelligence is organized into two branches: Intelligence and Counter-Intelligence Budget * Total funding: 7,000,000,000 RUT * Operations and maintenance: 1 500 000 000 RUT from the budget of the Minister of Defence * Military Personnel: 2,000,000,000 RUT from the budget of the Minister of Defence * Procurement: 1,500,000,000 RUT from the budget of the Minister of Defence * Research, Development, Testing & Evaluation: 500,000,000 RUT from the budget of the Minister of Defence and 1,500,000,000 from the budget of the Minister of Science and Technology Rutanian Army The Rutanian Army is the land armed forces branch of the Rutanian Armed Forces. After the Military Rearmament Act of 2702 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=238066, the Army was given massive funding to rearm and re-equip itself for 28th century warfare. New additions to the Army include the new R1-A2 "Jaguar" Main Battle Tank, and several other armoured and mechanized vehicles to fit into the Army's new mobile divisions. New, advanced small arms were also acquired for the infantry. The Military Reform Act of 2804 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=261451 took into account the former bills enforced by the Rutanian legislative bodies and introduced new clauses. It introduced 5,000 R-2B battle tanks and kept 3,000 of the older R1-A1 "Jaguar" tanks. The Rutanian Army consists of 100,000 active soldiers and 700,000 in reserves giving a total of around 800,000 soldiers (as of July 2809). Rutanian Navy * 70,000 active soldiers * 500,000 reserves * average salary 7200 RUT Fleet composition * There are two fleet commands, North and South, both being based around 3 main carrier battlegroups. Rutanian Air Force * 50,000 active soldiers * 300,000 reserves Structure There are three main Air Force commands, each consisting of several fighter and bomber squadrons. Pilotwings Pilotwings is a manmade Island that acts as a strategical fortress and an airbase for Rutanian fighter-bombers and attack aircraft. Under the RAF and the Rutanian Government the island was constructed in the early 2650s. It is a mobile manmade Island, propelled by a salt-water hydroelectric generator and a clean water propulsion system. Pilotwings can carry a capacity of 50 inactive aircraft and 20 active aircraft and 5,000 Marine infantry. There are 5 Pilotwings bases: *Base Albert *Base Tony *Base Shirley *Base Lance *Base Frank Rutanian Military Intelligence) * 20 000 active Military Academies Each branch of the military maintains its own academy for the purpose of recruiting and training a competent officer class. These officers are drawn primarily from a Rutanian social group called the Junkers. Bozarburg Army Academy is the Army's primary academy. It is one of the premier higher education institutions in all of Rutania. Lt. Col. Robert Spitz is the commander. Port Nelson houses the Naval Academy of Rutania, which trains the young men and women of Rutania who wish to sail with the navy. The Junkers exert less influence in the Navy and this tends to be a more open institution. Admiral Eliot Davies is the commander. The Air Force operates a small academy in Whitefield to recruit and train the future pilots of the Air Force. Category:Rutania